<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn! | Supercorp [English Version] by huffever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722453">Damn! | Supercorp [English Version]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffever/pseuds/huffever'>huffever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffever/pseuds/huffever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Baby, I’m home.</p><p>— Let's go to the room.</p><p>— Hey Luthor, I missed you...</p><p>Three hot bodies, together in a passionate frenzy. Luthor, Danvers e Super.</p><p>But… Is this real?</p><p>And after that secrets are discovered, and suddenly the whole image changes abruptly and with that your relationship with Kara would change...</p><p>How will things change?</p><p> </p><p>(A fic with a start with a completely frantic smut, I hope you like it, who doesn’t, please don’t read)</p><p>© Huffever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Lena's POV</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆</b>
</p><p>I open the door of the apartment and enter, taking off my coat and hanging it on the rack along with the other coats.</p><p>— Baby, I'm home – I talk walking to the living room and I see Kara in the kitchen with that apron of hers a bit moldy.</p><p>She takes off her glove from cooking and comes to me smiling. I smile when she comes close and wraps me in her arms and joins her lips on mine.</p><p>A calm kiss, which leaves me a little breathless, and in the end I open my eyes seeing the blonde arranging her glasses and with a smile on her lips.</p><p>— You're right on time. I just took a pie out of the oven. But I don't know if it worked out very well – she talks with her hand on the back of her head scratching it and I laugh at her like that.</p><p>We walk to the kitchen and I smile when I see the pie on the table. It was a little too dark on the top.</p><p>— It looks delicious baby</p><p>She looks at me making an incredulous face and I laugh.</p><p>I feel a sudden wind coming in and I look back, facing that S, and I smile when I see the blonde approaching and grab me with willpower and kiss me with willpower.</p><p>I gasp between the kiss and take my hands to the heroine's hair, while our mouths explore each other voraciously and with passion.</p><p>I feel hands wrapping around me from behind as well, and my hair being put on the side and hot lips taking over my neck, which gives me chills.</p><p>The kiss breaks when I feel airless and Supergirl's hands are already on my blouse, unbuttoning it, I look into those deep blue eyes while breathing somewhat irregularly.</p><p>— Let's go to the room – Kara speaks behind me, with her deepest and most intense voice, while I felt her hands unbuttoning my pants.</p><p>We walked to the room while they both took the pieces from my clothes. I stop standing in front of the bed with only my blouse unbuttoned on my body yet.</p><p>Supergirl smiles sideways as she pushes my body to the bed, climbing on top of me and kissing my neck, leaving some sucks, some bites, all in a moderate force, as I just felt extreme pleasure.</p><p>I feel movement on the mattress above me and I see Kara behind me, and she's been kissing my lips while I felt the other blonde's down my breasts. This is where Super keeps herself for a while sucking their beaks.</p><p>— Ahh... – I breathed with each little nibble she gave, while she let out light groans on Kara's lips that kissed me intensely.</p><p>— Let's make you cum a thousand times today Lena Luthor – Supergirl speaks as her hand slides over my intimacy and I feel her fingers rubbing at a slow and delicious pace in my clitoris.</p><p>Kara releases my lips and goes behind the heroin, both of them staying in front of me. And Super sits down, still fingers doing their magic on my intimacy, and both start a fierce kiss while Danvers pulls down the blonde's skirt along with her panties. And I see Kara's hand stirring in Super's intimacy and the same moan of pleasure as she intensifies her fingers in my clitoris.</p><p>Their kiss ends and Kara takes her mouth to Super's neck, nibbling, sucking and licking as the Kryptonian unleashes low groans of pleasure and two of her fingers enter me with intensity and her thumb rubs against my clitoris in a way that is hallucinating to me and the loud groan escapes my lips.</p><p>I see Kara stop and get up, the blonde who kept me in intense pleasure slows down a bit and looks at Danvers, while she goes to the closet, and grabs something, when she turns to us she is unbuttoning her pants and lowering it together with her panties and in her hand she has two strap-on's and she comes to the bed, from one of them to the kryptonian and the other she starts to put on herself.</p><p>This strap was very good, because it had a vibrator on the inside and the phallus of significant size on the outside. She dresses it up and I see her turn it on, gasping for pleasure at the same time with the vibration, while Supergirl takes her fingers out of my intimacy, making me feel a momentary emptiness and a somewhat restless groaning coming out of my lips, asking for the attention of either.</p><p>The heroine gets out of my way going to the side and lets Danvers position herself in the place she was before, and she looks at Supergirl with intensity and smiles to her side.</p><p>— Offer her to me Zor-El – Kara's tone was powerful and dominant, looking at the Supergirl and smiling on her side, she had just put the strap-on on herself, which was the same as Danvers' and positions herself behind me, sitting on her lap.</p><p>I look anxiously at my Danvers, and she willingly grabs my legs approaching me and holds my hand in the strap phallus and directs it to my shamefully dripping entrance.</p><p>The blonde behind me holds my thighs lifting them making my intimacy completely exposed to my Danvers and she starts to penetrate me and I put my hands behind the back of the one holding me tight, I pass my nails into her skin and she turns my face sideways and kisses me willingly, while I am penetrated all the way down by Kara's strap-on.</p><p>I release a moan between the kiss as I feel lips landing on my breasts and being sucked afterwards. My body shakes when I feel her reach a point in me that makes me let go of Kryptonian's lips and release a long moan as she repeatedly stocked up on that point.</p><p>Kisses for my shoulder, for my breasts, nibbles for my skin, all of this taking me to an incomprehensible level of excitement.</p><p>Hearing them both moaning gave me even more chills, at one point Kara stops and looks at the blonde behind me.</p><p>— Let's make her get to the first one like this. Then we'll leave for the second one with both of us inside her – my Danvers speaks while looking at the other and then passes her hand on my body with delight.</p><p>— Right. Enjoy the view for now Danvers. For then the view will be mine – I hear the hoarse and exciting voice speaking behind me and I shivered completely at the way they were talking, leaving me even more and more at the most – Hey Luthor, I was already missing you like this...</p><p>— For the love of Rao, fuck me quickly! – the despair in my voice was a little different even for me, I was not the type who begs this way.</p><p>— You heard her Zor-El, let's fuck her – Kara talks looking at me with an intense look, and I release a groan as soon as I feel her penetrate me to the bottom with ease, and I feel my breasts being poked, and the beaks being pinched lightly and I feel in the clouds with such pleasure.</p><p>The violent stabs making me see stars, and our bodies moving in synchrony, were many factors influencing my libido, the hands of the Kryptonian behind me, squeezing me, stimulating me, making me have spasms of pleasure; the uninterrupted movements of my Danvers, which were reaching my most sensitive point making me completely at the mercy of an explosion of pleasure.</p><p>I release a loud moan, and squeezing the neck of the blonde behind me, as I felt my body stiffening and unable to hold on any longer, I release a long, loud moan as I reached the climax.</p><p>Kara's movements slowly stop and she still stays inside me, watching me catch my breath.</p><p>— Are you ok baby? – she talks to me looking tenderly and bending down giving me a little stamp.</p><p>— I am... – speaking on a string of voice as I felt my legs trembling.</p><p>— Great, we can go to the second orgasm – the blonde behind me talks making me shiver completely.</p><p>— You're absolutely right, Zor-El. Time to change our girl's position – Kara talks with a smile on her side and I release an involuntary moan, when I feel her coming out of me and the blonde behind me turns me in front of her letting me see those penetrating blue eyes.</p><p>— Are you ready to have me deep in you Luthor?</p><p>I bite my lip looking at that Greek goddess underneath me and nod affirmatively as I take my hands on that tight blouse of hers, lifting it up a bit and seeing that stiff, defined abdomen, I couldn't resist the temptation to slide my fingernails there, which doesn't even cause a simple redness in the milky skin of the heroin.</p><p>I feel Kara's hands land on my hip and she takes one hand to my intimacy passing two fingers through my wet crevice, going from bottom to top, stopping at my back entrance, I look over my shoulder seeing her lowering herself and taking her face there.</p><p>I feel her hot tongue coming in contact with my little one and involuntarily the same one gives a closed one with that and I release a groan with that sensation</p><p>My face is turned forward, looking at the Kryptonian below me and she smiles taking her hand to the strap-on penis in her and she slowly enters me making me release a long moan and closing my eyes to that sudden and pleasant invasion.</p><p>With that situation I shake hands on the blonde's shoulders below me, as moans come out of my mouth with each blow of hers, and Kara's tongue begins to work together with two fingers that she penetrates me, making me intend that region, and releasing a low moan, Zor-El puts her lips on mine, kissing me intensely and I feel Kara put her third finger on me, making my body scar with that, making the other one give a deep blow.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, being completely breathless and looking over Kara's shoulder.</p><p>— Now... Enough... Now... I'm re-ady... Fuck me too Kara – the difficulty of speaking was more than clear at that point, for I was breathless and moaning low.</p><p>They stop the movements in me and Kara gets up and takes her wet hand to the strap-on limb and comes closer, and puts it in my little entrails slowly.</p><p>— Ahh... Slo-wly... – I talk a little low without air while they both slowly enter me. I squeeze the blonde's shoulders below me tightly while I feel both filling me up completely.</p><p>They stand still being completely inside me, they wait, I take a deep breath for a while to catch my breath and then nod affirmatively to continue and then both retreat slowly and then stock up and I feel the air missing again and they stock up on me rhythmically, maintaining a pattern of going out slowly and going in deep and leaving me breathless, in each one of the stocked.</p><p>— Do you like it like this Lena? – the voice of my Danvers, hoarse and tempting, speaking in my ear leaves me completely shivering and horny and affirmatively nod unable to formulate even a single sentence to speak.</p><p>Both laugh low, which makes me a little angry and I decide to provoke both, who also had their intimacies stimulated by the vibrator, so I would give them as much pleasure as I was feeling, and stand up a little and take one hand back feeling my girlfriend's defined abdomen while my other hand stays in the abdomen of the kryptonian, Kara goes a little backwards to give me freedom to do what I was thinking and so I begin.</p><p>I began to move quickly on the limbs as I listened to the moans of the two of them at every descent of my hips on them, and seeing their faces was making me even more excited, if that was even possible at that stage of the situation.</p><p>— Go baby. Roll nice and hot on the dick. Show us how my Luthor fucks like a bitch in heat... – Kara whispers in my ear while her lips glide over my shoulder stopping at the back of my neck and nibbling there, I gasp, completely panting and feel my orgasm very close.</p><p>— Hey Danvers, I think she's close, let's cum together – the blonde talks looking at Kara and I hear her giggle, and I feel them intensify the movements more and I no longer had the strength to move, so I lay down on Supergirl's chest and let them do the rest of the work.</p><p>Moaning, my eyes closed, my whole body on the edge of collapse, all my muscles shaking, and I feel something different, when I open my eyes I see that the bed was more than 1.5 meters away from us and I feel my chest lack air at the same time.</p><p>— Fo-for Rao! We... We are flying...</p><p>The blonde under me, who was with her eyes closed and her hands on the ceiling, seeming to be almost cuming, I see a little smile on her side cross of her lips and look over her shoulders to Kara seeing her holding Supergirl's waist as she continued to stock up on me.</p><p>Supergirl who coordinated almost everything now, and she stuck her fingers in the ceiling, and stabbed me with ease, making my moans grow louder, and my Danvers' moans intensify as well.</p><p>I can't resist the temptation, and grind with all the rest of the energy I still had, and I feel my body almost there.</p><p>I release a loud groan as I feel my orgasm coming and I feel all the molecules in my body vibrating and ecstasy, and my two blondes groaning equally with me, all in a complete limbo of sensations.</p><p>I keep my face on the blonde's neck, trying to catch my breath while I feel Kara lying on my back.</p><p>Supergirl comes down to bed slowly, and when we leaned on the bed I feel the dicks coming out of me and Kara dropping herself next to us, Supergirl was with her hands unbuckle the strap-on and throw it somewhere on the floor, Kara was also taking what was on her.</p><p>I smile and close my eyes breathing deeply. My body looked like a bamboo, from so much that it was shaking.</p><p>— For Rao... You guys broke me up – I speak in a string of voice and hear them laughing low and I open my eyes seeing Kara on her side, leaning her head on her arm and with a little smile on her side lips.</p><p>— I'm glad you like it baby... Too bad it's time to wake up, right? – she talks and I frown.</p><p>— What? What do you mean wake up? – I don't understand what she meant.</p><p>— You need to wake up Lena – the blonde under me talks and I look at her without understanding. And then I feel a tightness in my waist and a little smile from her.</p><p>Everything disappears and then I open my eyes looking at the ceiling of my room, and I sit down quickly, breathing irregularly and looking to the sides. My face was all sweaty, as was my body, which had the silk cloth stuck to the skin.</p><p>— Damn... Another dream with those two... Those two will end my sanity... – I talk by putting my hand on my forehead and throwing myself behind.</p><p>Thinking about the intense and erotic dream I had, that gave me two orgasms.</p><p>— If in a dream I already have two... I wonder what it would be like in real life... – I speak softly laughing and nod my head negatively.</p><p>I hear my cell phone ringing and I smile when I see the name My Danvers on the screen.</p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Kara's POV</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆</b>
</p>
<p>I'm talking to Andrea when I see Lena leaving the elevator and walking towards me.</p>
<p>Her walk was hypnotic, her feet in black heels, a tight black skirt covered her legs well above the knee, and a long-sleeved green blouse covered Luthor's pale skin.</p>
<p>With arms crossed, I watch her approaching and bite my lip as she reaches in front of me.</p>
<p>Andrea was still talking to me but I was not paying any attention. She stops talking when Lena arrives.</p>
<p>— Good morning Lena – I speak staring at her and she smiles gently at me.</p>
<p>— Good morning Kara, I would like to talk to you – I nod affirmatively and before walking with her to the hall Andrea holds my arm and I look at her with a feature of few friends.</p>
<p>— I was talking to you, Danvers. There is work for you to do – she talks seriously looking at me and I bow an eyebrow pulling my arm out of her hand.</p>
<p>— Everything will be delivered to your table at 6:00 pm – I speak firmly and walk again with Lena by my side and without much delay, we are both in the elevator.</p>
<p>I turn to her and watch.</p>
<p>— Is everything ok Lee? – my concern was something clear in my speech, I didn't like to think she was having some kind of problem.</p>
<p>— Well I need your help with something at my house…</p>
<p>I strangely observe her. I approach her, holding her hand.</p>
<p>— I can help you with anything you want, Lee.</p>
<p>She smiles and pulls me towards the elevator. And it didn't take long for us to be in her car. And in a short time in her apartment.</p>
<p>As soon as the door is closed Lena pulls me by the hand to her room and we stop standing near the sofa.</p>
<p>— What's happening, Lee? Why are you so agitated? – I talk worried without understanding what was going on.</p>
<p>— Everything is fine supergirl – she talks with a smile on her side and I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>— Su-supergirl? What? Y-you're confusing Lena... – my nervousness immediately becomes visible she puts her finger on my lips, cutting off my speech and I get nervous when her hands suddenly go to the collar of my blouse and then she pulls on my clothes with everything, making the buttons of my clothes fly and the S of my family's coat of arms appears in the eyes of the brunette.</p>
<p>— Kara Danvers, you are MY hero – Lena speaks that characteristic phrase of hers emphasizing <em> 'My' </em> and I don't know what to say, my heart was racing, my hands were sweating cold, and I couldn't even speak an <em> 'A' </em> for everything that was happening – In case it wasn't clear... You are mine, and today you will make me yours once and for all the way it should be.</p>
<p>She pushes me on the couch which makes me fall down sitting on it, which ends up making a noise a little too loud because I wasn't controlling my powers because I was in a complete state of shock.</p>
<p>Lena sits on my lap and wraps her hands around my neck, and then something I didn't expect happened, she put her red and fleshy lips on mine and I just had the instinct to match the kiss, my hands automatically go to her waist holding her and she lets out a low groan on my lips, which made it seem like I was squeezing too hard, I take my hands off of her and put them on the couch while her hands pulled closer and our kiss deepened.</p>
<p>Her tongue seemed to dance with mine, I could hear the noise of fabric ripping, but our kiss doesn't stop, she slides her hands from the back of my neck to my arms pushing the torn blouse fabric out of my body. My blouse and my cape were visible to her.</p>
<p>She nibbles my lip and walks away a little, looking at me. Her hands go to my glasses, taking him from my face and putting him in the corner of the sofa.</p>
<p>— You don't need this anymore when you're with me – her voice was hoarse and of a sensual tone that gave me total creeps, my hands go up to her waist as I stand up with her in my arms, her legs curl up in my hip.</p>
<p>—  I will not use anymore, my Luthor – I speak softly against your lips – Point the direction of your room.</p>
<p>She smiles sideways and points towards a corridor, and I don't take long to go towards a hallway and I don't take long to walk down the hallway with her in my arms and her lips in mine the hottest and tastiest way she could be.</p>
<p>When we get to the room I go straight to bed, I throw it on the bed and I go straight to take off my pants, keeping my red skirt on. She watches me carefully. She gets up from the bed and puts her hands on my skirt pulling everything down and I leave the piece leaving her fallen in a corner of the room. I look into her green eyes that were analyzing me so thoroughly that it looked like she had x-ray vision.</p>
<p>— Like what to see Lee? – my voice came out husky and low, she smiles on her side and pulls me by the part that joined the cloak to my blouse and she and I fell on the bed. I was on top of her and I smiled sideways before my lips connected to hers in an intense and warm way.</p>
<p>The kiss is interrupted so that I could start undressing her. It doesn't take long for all her clothes to be on the floor. Her hands go to my arms, she squeezes my muscles highlighted by my uniform, and smiles sideways.</p>
<p>— I've always wanted to tighten those arms... – she spoke in a dragging and low way and I bite my lip.</p>
<p>— Do you want me to take off Lee's costume? – I speak softly as I lowered myself over his body, as he glided my fingertips over his silky skin, his skin was beautiful, extremely white, his intimacy was the most beautiful thing in this world, there was only a small dot with hair above the clitoris region, and his internal vaccine was pinkish with a dark tone that seemed to call me to make high perfections in that den of pleasure.</p>
<p>— I wish you would fuck me now. I can't stand waiting anymore... – her voice came out a little sly and it gave me goosebumps all over her body, I don't take long to do what she asked.</p>
<p>I lower myself between her legs and open them, I approach her intimacy, and step my nose through her groin, feeling her intoxicating smell, I feel drawn to her center and step my nose at her point of pleasure, her smell was driving me completely crazy.</p>
<p>My tongue goes to your wet entrance, and I pass the tongue from your entrance to your clitoris. She makes a sneaky moan as her hands tighten my hair and I feel more excited to see how she was enjoying it.</p>
<p>I hang my tongue on its entrance as much as I can and it releases a long moan as it stirs the hip against my lips.</p>
<p>— By Rao Kara... How nice...</p>
<p>I smile at your excitement, and I take a hand to your clitoris, caressing your point of pleasure with my thumb in a repetitive way.</p>
<p>— Damn... Ahh... That way I'll see you... – she can't finish what she was going to say because a long moan comes out of her throat when she reaches the climax in my mouth.</p>
<p>I pass my tongue in all its delicious nectar that bathed my lips and its intimacy. Her fingers tightened my hair.</p>
<p>After that delicious orgasm of hers, I climbed up her body and kissed her lips, her breath was panting and I didn't delay the kiss because she needed to breathe.</p>
<p>Her hands go up inside my uniform, her fingernails gliding slowly through my skin and I release a low groan near her lips, I see a little smile on the side of her red lips. She pulls up my uniform and I help her take off her clothes.</p>
<p>The clothes on our bodies were now non-existent. Lena climbs on top of me, looking meticulously from top to bottom and I smile at her.</p>
<p>— Fuck me Supergirl – she spoke in a sensual way, while her intimacy keeps slipping over mine, I open my mouth in a sense of need to feel more of that wonderful body.</p>
<p>I promptly heed her request and I take her hand to her intimacy and hang two fingers on her to the bottom which makes her groan loudly and her mouth goes to my neck, and I feel her bite my skin hard.</p>
<p>— That, bite more... – I speak in ecstasy while feeling his nails on my back, and his teeth squeezing hard on my neck - Ahh... How delightful.</p>
<p>My whole body was filled with pleasure with all that on top of me, that woman was perfect, she was the reason for my mental insanity, I didn't want to live without having her in my arms ever again.</p>
<p>— Ahh Kara, faster... that... Ahh... – her accent became more and more prominent than she was at the end of her hard-on - Kara, fuck me more...</p>
<p>I felt my own hard-on getting louder and louder listening to that beautiful woman moaning in my arms.</p>
<p>A third finger is introduced into her inlet, my fingers were totally wet with her excitement, and she rolled in my fingers, but I could see that she was already running out of strength. I turned her down on the bed and she grabbed at the back of my neck, while my fingers penetrated her faster.</p>
<p>She stands up a little holding herself in the back of my neck and looking into my eyes she bites my lip and then hangs her head backward turning her eyes, and her mouth opens in a perfect O.</p>
<p>— You are too delicious Lena. I could fuck you forever – I speak as I make "come here" movements with my fingers in her intimacy, reaching her G-spot repetitively, which made her body tremble to undermine.</p>
<p>— Yeah, fuck me! Fuck me Kah.</p>
<p>She speaks those delicious words and makes a long moan and her eyes turn over again and I have a climax along with her, seeing that vision in front of me.</p>
<p>After that second orgasm of hers, I knew she was tired, I could take much more, but she needed a rest.</p>
<p>Her head lay on my neck, his body coiled in mine, his irregular breathing, which was slowly normalizing. I just looked at that goddess in my arms and thought I was the luckiest woman in the world.</p>
<p>She opens her eyes and raises her eyes to me and the blues meet the greens and she smiles at me.</p>
<p>— Why did you give me a silly smile, Mr. Danvers? – she spoke as her finger slid along the edge of my lip.</p>
<p>— Because I'm having the vision of the most beautiful person in this world right in front of me... – she opens the most beautiful smile in the world when she hears my phrase and goes up, giving me a few kisses on the cheek, to end with a slow kiss on my lips.</p>
<p>The sun was setting outside and the light was dimming little by little, it was just beautiful to see how beautiful his face looked anyway, even with his hair all messed up, the lipstick blurred on his lips.</p>
<p>And then I hear a noise playing suddenly and I wake up scared, jumping from where I was lying and looking at my couch, my trunk glasses on my face, and sweat dripping on my skin.</p>
<p>— Damn... Another dream about Lena... I need to do something... I can't stand having those hot dreams about her anymore.</p>
<p>I take my cell phone and send a message to the one that was saved on my phone as "My Luthor".</p>
<p>Smile when sending the message. I wonder if she would answer soon.</p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>